


I Could Be Every Color You Like

by jronekis2 (minhyunbin)



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhyunbin/pseuds/jronekis2
Summary: Jonghyun could be red, he could be yellow, he could be blue, or even purple. But what Aron knows is, he's so whipped that he likes every color of Kim Jonghyun.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun | JR & Aaron Kwak | Aron, Kim Jonghyun | JR/Aaron Kwak | Aron
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28





	I Could Be Every Color You Like

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas! this is my first jron fic ever so please bear with me as i get back into the whole fanfic writing thing hehe. it's a simple fic, please enjoy! c:

> _I could be red._

Aron’s seen Jonghyun in all sorts of red before. There was one red blazer that reminded him of a Santa suit ( not that he could laugh too loudly about, since he had the same one in the same promotion period ), and there was one time he actually did wear a santa suit. Then there was the time where they played silly games and painted red lipstick all over his face, or the time he died his hair in a reddish brown color around debut days. 

But Aron’s favourite red was the kind of red lights that showered onto his skin in the middle of the stage. It doesn’t matter if what he’s wearing was black, or the fact that he’s not wearing anything much at all. The red light highlighted the curves and stretch of his perfectly sculpted muscles, as it also reflected the beauty of his gorgeous tanned skin.

The elder watched, smile dancing on his lips slightly hidden by a curled fist he raised, elbow tucked in to the arm crossed on his chest. Aron saw it live during the rehearsals, but the intensity had upped a notch at the actual concert through the monitoring TV set backstage. Eyes were glued onto the screen as he watched attentively, tracing every ripped muscle that he knew so, _so_ well.

It was also the way Jonghyun danced, flexing his beautiful body with each well-controlled move that drew everyone’s attention. The way the black shirt hung loosely on his bulk and broad shoulders, the way the light streamed down the rise and dips of his chest and abs as Jonghyun ran a hand through his hair. The cheers were deafening and through the roof, and he felt his throat running dry when he swallowed.

Then at the moment he pulled his shirt wide open and off his shoulders, Aron ran his tongue across his bottom lip, chewing on it slightly. It didn’t matter if he’s seen it time and time again, from the days they were dorming with seven other trainees to the privacy of their own rooms these days, Aron still felt the same way.

It should be _illegal_ for Jonghyun to look this sexy.

* * *

> _Or i could be yellow._

“Oh, yellow suits you.”

Aron laughed as Jonghyun fidget slightly, tugging at the yellow sweater and readjusting it. The leader had always been someone more on the down low, opting for colors that are mostly greyscale and less adventurous. Well, until very recently, that is - he’s receptive to positive compliments, and Aron’s learned very quickly with the rest of the members how to pour them all over him. 

Besides, it wasn’t as if he’s lying about it either.

The yellow looked adorable on him, bring out the soft ‘maltese’ inside of the big boy. With how the leader was pursing his lips into a pout, he looked just like a yellow little duckling. It made Aron want to do nothing more but coo and put him into his own pockets, hiding him from the rest of the world. 

There was once a time where he wanted to expose the cute side of him to everyone. The time when Jonghyun was Charisma JR and held a more serious outlook in front of the cameras. Now, he was unleashing all the cuteness he’s been withholding, putting his adorable, playful, puppy side on full display. It makes Aron want to hide this side of Jonghyun away, because he’s stealing way too many hearts left and right. 

After all, he’s gaining too many rivals at an accelerated speed

Aron pulled the hems of the sweater as Jonghyun rest his hands to the side, a good boy letting his hyung do all the required work. And he’s fast; slender nifty fingers adjusting it till it rests comfortably and not bunched up in a mess.

“Doesn’t it make me look even darker?”

One brow arched, Aron tilted his head upwards to stare at him, smile turning the other side as he pulled into a frown. They’ve teased him before when they were younger; kids who don’t know any better that fall in line with the stereotypes of society. It was spoken without harm, as with every other jabs they made at each other. Aron’s was the fact that he’s a little shorter than the other members, on top of his pretty awkward Korean pronunciation. But they’ve grown up, and they’ve learned to give confidence and appreciation and compliments more than ever. 

“And you look great,” Aron said, stepping close to cover the gap between them. There was barely any to begin with but now he’s right in front of him, words ghosting against those pursed lips as he wrapped his arms around Jonghyun’s waist. 

( He’s always got such a tiny waist too, hidden by the loose outfits he often wore. They form this beautiful inverted triangle shape when viewing at his back, tummy muscles all lean and perfect to touch. Aron had spent countless nights with his fingers dancing along the smooth skin of his abs, watching as lean muscles ripple under the graze of his thumb. )

At the close proximity, Jonghyun could see every strand of Aron’s long lashes when the elder softened his eyes in their locked gaze. They’re pretty, pretty in the way they gave Aron’s sculpture-like face an added touch of tenderness. And the way they fluttered on his cheeks, _oh_ , the way they flutter like butterfly wings caressing his skin...Jonghyun could never get over it. 

Aron grinned, lips pulling into a smile after he sneaked a quick kiss against the pouting lips, and then again down the side of his neck, on the tanned skin he loved so much. He didn’t need to say more, because he knew Jonghyun knew - knew the way he loved the color of his skin down to the yellow sweater he’s wearing. 

Because Jonghyun knew Aron even more than the elder knew about himself, and Aron _always_ had so much love to give.

Anything that he liked, anything associated with him, Aron would love unconditionally. 

And that’s what Jonghyun loved about him, too.

* * *

> _I could be blue._

“You looked... _nice_.”

Aron swallowed, seated on the couch in the middle of the small, empty waiting room of their salon with his hands tucked deep into the pockets of his hoodie. He’s never seen Jonghyun in such a hair color before - ashy, blue, cold with a hint of rebellion. Charismatic. Aron could go on and on to exhaust his vocabulary of ‘beautiful words to describe Kim Jonghyun’, but his throat had dried up at how handsome his lover looked. And he could see it, from the way Jonghyun tilted his head while ruffling his hair with a slow smirk developing on his features, that the leader noticed the slightest shuddering underlying his words.

Cheeks tinted pink as Aron coughed, he scrunched his nose in slight retaliation while Jonghyun merely laughed, slipping one arm around Aron’s own to nuzzle his cheek onto the shoulder. Aron laughed too, easily, at how Jonghyun turned from his charismatic side to an adorable puppy in mere seconds. He watched as Jonghyun slid from the shoulders to rest his head on Aron’s lap, making soft giggly noises as he made himself comfortable facing up, knees pulled in and small feet planted firmly on the couch.

At this angle, Aron could see how beautiful Jonghyun’s eyes shine under the warm lights of the room. It’s like he held all the stars in the universe in the depth of those chocolate orbs, and they shine and sparkle like gems, so full of life, so full of beauty. He would soon see them adorning the bright blue contact lenses for their actual stages in the next few weeks, but Aron very much preferred Jonghyun without any of that. The plastic obstructed the clarity and shine in his natural eyes, though as whipped as he was, he still loved how Jonghyun looked like a walking anime character any time.

Slender, pale fingers comb the hair as Jonghyun smiled lazily, lips pulling into a wide pursed-lip smile, lying still to Aron’s little antics. They weren’t styled - or rather, they were in Aron’s favourite hairstyle. Hair covering his forehead naturally, silky smooth to touch. He played with the bangs, uncovering them for a peek at the handsome brows, and then covering them again, like how one would play with those double-sided sequins.

“Like what you see?” Jonghyun asked after a while, reaching up to intertwine their fingers together, pulling down so he could land a sound kiss on the back of Aron’s cool hand. The elder laughed, sneaking a quick kiss onto the knuckles of Jonghyun’s fingers, and nodded.

“ _Yes_ ,” he said aloud in English, leaning in close.

Because Aron had never stopped liking Jonghyun, in every style and moment.

* * *

> _Or i could be purple._

“Ohhhh~ our Jonghyunnie’s looking really cool here.”

“Ohhhh~”

Purple light spaying onto the old church floor where Jonghyun was kneeling, fingers intertwined on his lap in a desperate prayer. He could feel it even through the screens when Jonghyun’s eyes stared right into his soul through the lens. The purple was mysterious as it was sensual, and it pushed their concepts into a deeper, darker, mature vibe. The vibrant colors grazed Jonghyun’s skin, like dancing art onto his tanned skin canvas. 

( And he can’t pulled his eyes away from him. )

The two laid side by side on the bed, shoulders bumping. Jonghyun’s pushed right against the wall, squeezing every spare space available as Aron stayed close to the edge of the bed, mobile phone held up and above their faces. The two were sharing a pair of earphones, and even with Aron’s slightly teasing ment echoed by Jonghyun’s childish glee, their eyes were focused on the 27 seconds of teaser. 

It’s always like this. They’ll spend their hours in the training studio practicing in between bouts of laughter, but when it came down to the actual filming, there’s silence in the air. Monitoring was a big part of their session, something that’s more often overlooked by people. Aron remembered being embarrassed having to watch himself on the screens, dancing awkwardly to After School Blue’s Wonder Boy. 

Now as an idol himself, every of such opportunity was important to him. As Jonghyun had said, they did everything with their best foot forward, so while it took a while to get their efforts recognized, it was all in the foundation that proved that they did something right. And monitoring ensured that - ensured that they could live up to the amount of hard work each member had put in, never stopping until they were satisfied with the shoots. 

In addition, it also meant that they’ve got a job, a comeback. And he wouldn’t trade this for anything else in the world. 

Eyes glancing to the side as Jonghyun took over the phone to press the replay button, Aron let out a soft smile. The leader’s focused looks were one of his favourites too, with how his brows are always knitted together and how his eyes moved quickly to zoom in on all the tiniest details that anyone else would always miss out. Jonghyun’s eyes don’t just hold all the stars in the Milky Way, but it would always hold every endearing detail of his members.

He would remember how Aron liked his morning cereal, how Mingi always order a certain type of smoothie throughout the seasons. He would send a text to Bumzu to remind Dongho to eat even on late nights, knowing that the silence in the room meant their songwriter was off to overnight writing sessions. He would stand in front of the studio when their dance team was gone, taking over the role of a coach to point out every part of the choreo down to the very beat.

That’s why Jonghyun’s a leader. Their one and only leader. 

( Jonghyun would carry the burden of the world on his shoulders with the widest smile, and it was something that pained him as much as made him loved the man so, so much. )

“Our Jonghyunnie did well,” he whispered, turning on his side just to slip his arms around the younger’s frame, pulling close. The earphones dropped as he shifted, and Jonghyun made a small sound, almost like a whine really, before burrowing right into Aron’s chest. There’s a soft thud, the mobile phone bouncing on the bed as he lowered his hand, laying forgotten till the next morning. 

In that position, they stayed close to each other. Aron could hear their heartbeats, the quiet thump in sync as Jonghyun wrapped his arms around his waist in return. Next door, Mingi was blasting his feel-good song, Lady Gaga’s Born This Way. If Aron closed his eyes, he would be able to see the maknae with the disco ball-mic, dancing naked in his room in front of the mirror. Back in the days when he shared the same room with JR, Aron would barge in for fun only to find their youngest member creating a mess while Jonghyun focused on his video games.

It was a funny episode to look back on. If Aron were to compile all the little crazy moments throughout the last few years of being together, he was sure that he could fill up three seasons of a sitcom titled ‘Unexpected Sides of NU’EST’. Or ‘NU’Humor’. Maybe. He’s bad at coming up with nice titles.

His eyes met Jonghyun’s, and they both let out a chuckle at the commonly conjured image.

( After living with each other for 7 years, there’s nothing they won’t know about each other. )

“Yah! Mingi-yah, just, quiet down!” Aron yelled, knocking on their shared walls with his knuckles to no avail. Oh well, at least Ren was on his quieter days. On some days he would plug in his earphones and play his English music, but now with Jonghyun, he didn’t want to move anything more than necessary-

“Hyung.”

“Hmm?”

“Do you think we’d be okay?”

The sheets rustled as they both shifted into a better position. Jonghyun pushed himself up, dropping his head on the shared pillows while Aron pulled the blankets snugly over them. The two hiding under the cozy comforts, arms around each other’s waist, pulling close enough to feel each other’s heat but not so much that they couldn’t look at each other properly. It’s a habit by then, how the both of them would naturally move into their favourite cuddle positions after a hard day of work. In that moment, the music from next door seemed to have faded off.

Aron don’t know if it’s because Mingi was tired ( finally! ), or being with Jonghyun privately always put him in a bubble effect, being in their own little world.

He didn’t know when it started exactly; was it the time when he was trying to get used to Korea’s crazy Winter, freezing so much that he bundled himself in all the clothes he brought in the luggage? The others in the dorms had piled blankets over him, before joining him under them in a major sleepover on the living room floor.

Or was it the time when they were all holding on to each other after realizing the how the company was shifting their gears from their promotions; staff members who had been with them since debut were slowly leaving one after another, fancafe managers who were quiet about how signup rates for events were lower, concert tours that were not filled and fansigns with empty pockets of seats. They weren’t blind to the comments online of people switching gears, and they weren’t deaf to the whispers down the corridors of changes in the new year plans. 

It’s difficult to ignore the side glances of pity and distraught when you make your way to the training studios, knowing that these people looked at the team of five like they were one of the failed investments in the company.

As harsh as it was, they learned quickly enough that being an idol wasn’t just about singing and standing on stage. It’s about selling, because when an artiste no longer bring enough profits to the company compared to the investments, they no longer get priority. 

And there were nights that Jonghyun would come home even later than the rest of them after a long talk at their CEO’s office. It’s arguments, it’s Jonghyun fighting for their rights time and time again, and it’s him carrying NU’EST on his back against the rest of the world.

It’s moments like these that he will welcome Jonghyun into his bed with open arms, holding him as he rest quietly. Minhyun, his old roommate, never said anything about it. And Aron too, made no mention of how there’s tears staining his tees, or how Jonghyun’s fingers spelled of helplessness when they clutch at his back.

Today too, he held onto his dear leader, holding him close. Aron knew the amount of stress he put himself into, the way Jonghyun wore the chip on his shoulder like it was almost a natural thing to do. It wasn’t always this way, he had thought when he watched the L-sticker appear on his chest in every other episode of Produce 101. When Jonghyun was 16 and young and the first male trainee in Pledis, when he was hesitant but had to hold everyone’s dreams together. When he told them to ‘just trust him, because he’s the leader’ even though his hands trembled.

He even wore his charismatic stage persona as his mask off-stage; the reliable, dependable leader who is and will always be the core of NU’EST.

( Jonghyun’s penned letter at the concert was probably the very first time he opened up about his thoughts, about his apologies, about his weariness. Aron remembered crying that day too, and then cuddling him back in their dorms after they had a drink or two. )

“Of course,” Aron replied, a white lie that Jonghyun would be able to see through within a second. But the younger didn’t burst the bubble, merely letting out a silent laugh, intertwining their fingers. He felt it again, the way his fingers trembled, shuddering, in both nervousness and anticipation, fear and excitement. Aron understood, because _this_ comeback was important for them. 

He’s read all the articles on the net speculating about them, guessing how well they could go with or without the Produce label on their backs. There’s a lot of anticipation all around, people who were hoping for them to succeed.

( And of course, people who were waiting for them to fail. )

Jonghyun would know. He was always scouring the net on his free time, reading all the comments online. The good reviews, the negative criticisms, Jonghyun reads, internalize, and took it as a way to better himself. Yet he didn’t raise up the negativity lurking in the corners, accepting Aron’s words as the truth.

Aron scooted closer, hands ruffling the fluffy black hair. He knew how hard it had been for him the last few months - how hard it was for all of them. Minhyun moving out resulted in another round of group hugs, but also talks of how they have to constantly keep in contact while they work hard in their respective roles. Baekho and Bumzu spent nights together preparing songs over and over again, learning how to fill up the empty gaps of their lead vocal and learning all over how to make the best use of each of the vocal set of the remaining members. Mingi jumped right into work opportunities when they come, accepting everything with a wide smile and drive to do well.

And Jonghyun? Jonghyun dived into work too, accepting the first variety offer that came his way. He worked on lyrics, he worked on photoshoots, he worked on introducing himself as NU’EST’s Kim Jonghyun and JR, the boy who isn’t just the Nation’s Leader as voted in popular survival show, but the boy who is a proud leader of his own group. 

Because they all know, doing well on their own, will only allow the group to do better.

And him? Aron didn’t know what he could actually contribute. He did his role by practicing the lines over and over again, going through the choreography late into the night so that he could keep up with the rest. He tried to sing, even though he’s no where good enough to call himself a lead singer, or to be able to belt those falsettos as effortlessly as Minhyun. But he practiced to keep up, to not drag the team down when he already did by failing the auditions for Produce.

The other thing he could do was only to open his arms to comfort his members after a long day at work, buy them their favourite food, settle down and drink with them. That’s the best he could do, and that’s what he had to do.

“We’re in this together,” he added after a moment of pause, slow drawl of a smile appearing as Jonghyun stilled, than laughed. As one of the people that many rooted for, Jonghyun held the expectations of so many people. Fans who wanted them to succeed, the members who wanted to do well, the management who were watching…

Here in his arms, Jonghyun doesn’t have to be any of that. He could just be Kim Jonghyun, your average boy who loved a good game and a warm, snug hug from his favourite person in the world. 

And Aron will be that warm place for him any time. 

Anything that could slightly lift Jonghyun’s burden even a tiny bit, he would put his best foot forward to accomplish it. 

“Hyung.”

“Hmm?”

“You know how much I love you, right?”

The elder looked at him, eyes slightly widened in the way it was spoken. Firm, but tender, complete with rounded, shining eyes as Jonghyun gave one nod. Even without saying more, he knew what message he was trying to say from the depths of those gorgeous eyes. 

Because Jonghyun knew, Jonghyun always knew the underlying insecurities that peeked out from time to time through his softer personality. Jonghyun was there on nights when Aron would slip out of bed to the windows, eyes boring into the neighbouring buildings as he pressed close to the window stills, arms around his knees, spacing out and spelling out his worries in silence. Jonghyun was right behind him when Aron tried to run away to the practise rooms earlier than anyone else to practice his lines and dance moves to the absolute perfection since NU’EST W was gearing up for their official return to the music scene.

And Jonghyun was always there, watching, whenever Aron tried to brush off his nervousness with a casual smile and a wave of his hand, like how he didn’t care about all the negative comments splashed across pages of online forums about the ‘one extra member of NU’EST that wasn’t on Produce 101’. That he was the member ‘leeching off the newfound fame of the other Pledis trainees’.

( Aron knew Jonghyun knew when he felt the younger snuggling right up into his arms in the dead of the night, like a puppy consoling him with the nudge of his soft hair tucked right under his chin. )

They both just never addressed it outright, because Aron had pride, and Jonghyun wanted to protect that pride.

It’s the elder’s turn to lift their intertwined hands to his lips, pressing down on the warm skin at the back of Jonghyun’s hand.

“Of course. I love you too, Jonghyun-ah.”

_Because...you know how much I treasure you, right?_

* * *

> _I could be green_

Christmas tree. _Jonghyun is a freaking Christmas tree_.

“Wha-what the heck is that, Jonghyun-ah!”

He breaks out into an uncontrollable fit of laughter, hands covering his mouth as he jumped away from the green face greeting him in the corner of the room. It wasn’t just the green that’s the killing point, but seeing Jonghyun all prepared in his Christmas tree outfit, star on top of his head and propped up by the straight posture, and gift boxes as shoes, it was absolutely hilarious.

Not that he could actually say much, however.

“Hey, that’s my line. What the heck are you?” he retorted, raising an arm to point at his lover, who was spotting an equally green, if not even lighter - brighter - shade of it. His straightface was soon replaced by a wide smile, as Jonghyun tried to hold back his laughter at Aron’s awfully green Grinch getup.

“It’s Grinch! Oh my god, I can’t believe you got matching cheeks with the Christmas balls - ornaments, whatever. Isn’t your neck stiff?"

Jonghyun nodded twice, gently so that his getup won’t shift too much just as Aron fished out his mobile phone, ready to snap a photo or two. Or more, really. And the leader stood still, shifting and shuffling his feet till his back rest against the wall of their dance studio, standing still as if he’s taking a profile photo. 

“You’re doing well,” Aron praised, the hint of cheekiness amplified by the matching green paint on his face. He could see his own silly getup in the reflection of Jonghyun’s orbs, brown lenses as clear as crystal, like a mirror, and yet taking all of him into view - his handsomeness, his silliness, the whole package.

Even though Jonghyun was green with two ridiculous circles on his cheeks, Aron still wanted to swoop in and kiss him senseless.

“Like what you see?” There it was again, Jonghyun’s confident tease, except that this time it was punctuated with a series of punctuated laughter, white teeth showing as he drew the corner of his lips upwards. Aron giggled too, smacking Jonghyun’s shoulder before he pulled him close again in one swift moment, enough to make the younger almost lose his footing. 

( Aron might be smaller and shorter than the rest of the 95-line, but Jonghyun learned early on that Aron still held his strength within those thin, beautiful wrists of his. )

“Let’s take a snapshot. Team Greenies.”

“Is this for a post?”

“Nah. I’m keeping this for my personal viewing pleasure.”

“...Never knew you were into this kind of play-”

“What? Shut up, Kim Jonghyun.”

Aron made a face, and Jonghyun burst out laughing, all the stoic image he wanted to go with broken in that second.

“I love you too~ hyung~”

* * *

> _Or pink._

Jonghyun looked good in any colors, including pink. And among the sea of pink fireflies, Jonghyun continued to shine in his light outfit with pink accents, a match with the rest of them. Even if he stood in one corner, Aron could still see him.

Who was he kidding? No matter where he stood, Aron would always spot him first and foremost.

( And even if he doesn’t, Aron could imagine the way Jonghyun looked at his direction when he lifted his mic. He could feel the attentive gaze upon himself, concentrating on his every movement and words during the ment. He could see in his very mind the kind of smile Jonghyun has, or the action of him putting his hand over his heart, taking in the moments. 

Because after a decade of being together, Aron knew everything about Kim Jonghyun, the same way he does about Kwak Aron. )

Like right then, with his mics lifts and cheeks burning from the overwhelming cheers from the crowd, enough to lift his cheekbones as high as his smiles could carry and fill his heart with indescribable happiness, he could see Jonghyun’s gaze upon him. He stole a glance, long enough to see the younger pulled away just to cast his gentle gaze into the crowd, the most beautiful smile flashing upon his face, one of pure happiness that mirrored his own.

It made his heart swelled even more. 

Aron knew what the smile had meant; It wasn’t simply because of him, even though it was partially the answer. It was also the feeling of relief, rushing through the leader’s veins at the acceptance from their fans; and it was the feeling of joy for supporting his member, his loved ones. 

That’s what he loved about Jonghyun anyway - the very fact that he always put NU’EST before himself. Perhaps it was due to the fact that he’s the longest-running male trainee in Pledis, or perhaps it was due to his role as the leader, the figure to look up to among the members. Perhaps both and more. But to Aron, it was admirable for someone to put aside their personal desires and needs to concentrate on what the group wants. 

Because NU’EST was a major part of Jonghyun’s life, and a major contributor for Jonghyun to become who he was today. 

Sometimes Aron wonder if it’s because Jonghyun loved NU’EST more so than he loved himself, that Aron too, can’t help but love on each and every one of his members. 

“You’ve worked hard, hyung.”

Aron looked up, lowering the towel in his hands. His face was red, fresh from having his makeup removed as the bustle of the waiting room heightened. His eyes were slightly red, but he managed to keep his tears for the night. He already cried the day before. Besides, seeing Jonghyun with his damp hair and boyish grin made fro a great distraction to the bittersweet emotions that was threatening to overwhelm him just moments ago. He turned away, grabbing the nearest folded towel off the dresser and toss it at his lover’s handsome face.

“So have you, our Jonghyunnie.”

It was nightfall, but Jonghyun’s smile could rival that of the morning sun, and Aron felt his heart falling for the umpteenth time in this life. He didn’t shy away from the hug by his leader, chin resting upon his shoulders and the younger male leaned over Aron’s seated position. There was illegible alien noises as he whined, Aron mimicking without shame while ignoring Baekho’s amused look in the corner. Aron’s used to the glances from the rest of the members for the longest time anyway, and it didn’t take long for their main vocal to be called away.

“Hyung.”

Jonghyun’s voice was soft as he whispered directly into his ears. In the noisy room, no one paid any attention to them. The layer of chattering was like an inverted vacuum, wrapping the duo in this odd bubble that was their own world. A safe zone. Aron closed his eyes.

“Hmm?”

“You did well,” he said, then added, “thank you.”

 _Thank you, for not leaving._ _  
_ _Thank you, for staying with me._

Two words, meanings ringing loud and clear.

Aron smiled, pulling away so that he could look right into the eyes that contained all the love in this world. “Me too, thank you.”

_Thank you, for giving me a reason to stay._

* * *

> _Or black_

That’s one of Jonghyun’s favourite color, besides the complete opposite ends of yellow and green. For the longest time, his closet seemingly only ever contained colors in a grey scale, minus the hot pink shirt Ren got for him partly for the laughs, and partly out of pure concern of his boring palette. 

Aron had complained that he didn’t get that much love and attention from the resident maknae only to receive a dramatic eye-roll, supplemented by Minhyun’s nonchalant statement that their hyung steals all their laundry clothes anyway.

_Rude._

Anyway, _black_.

The raven laid on the bed propped up by a folder arm under his head, watching as JR prance from side to side of their room. Ever since Minhyun moved out to the Wanna One dorms, the four of them got to have their own rooms, with Mingi conveniently moving into the now empty room happily. 

The new arrangement worked in his favor. Now both he and Jonghyun could run into each other’s room without a care in the world that they might be interrupting Ren’s weird karaoke sessions. Solo rooms means private space, _and_ the lack of solidarity between the lovers.

“Are you...seriously asking me if you should wear a black tee with a logo _or_ _another_ black tee without a logo?”

Aron crunched on the potato chips with amusement dancing on his tongue. Jonghyun looked great in both of them, though he could pretty much safely say that there wasn’t a huge difference to begin with. Mingi or Minhyun might have other opinions, but since Jonghyun just had seeked opinions from one of the least fashionable members on the team, that’s all he’s going to get. He’s sure that Baekho agrees, too.

JR pursed his lips into an annoyed pout and side-eye, looking back at the mirror again. 

He got off the bed, dumping the empty wrapping of the potato chips into the bin as he wiped the remnants of the cheese dusts onto his sweatpants ( don’t judge ). “You looked great in tees and in black,” he said, curling his arms around the taller male’s slender waist. Jonghyun grunted in reply as Aron sneaked a kiss to his neck. 

It was weird to say the least, how Jonghyun was fussing over his _airport_ outfit. In the six years of their debut, the both of them were never the fashion conscious people. Ren always had his own fashion style - bold, adventurous, trendy and ahead of the trend itself. Minhyun found his own style after mixing and matching, settling on the whole boyfriend vibes with coats in fall and shirts in spring. But the rest of them? They would wear their gym pants out if they could and a pair of jeans for the bigger occasions.

But to actually leaf through an entire greyscale collection for clothes to wear was new. 

Then again, everything for them nowadays was new. To turn up for a public event and see the area filled to the brim, people chanting their names and singing to their songs were new. To win an award on a music show after years and bursting out into tears was new. To have people recognizing them on the streets, and have people wanting to cast you for tv programmes, CF’s and photoshoots was new. 

Having a packed schedule and realising pairs of eyes on you because they recognized you as an actual idol, was new.

So besides all the jokes and teases, Aron knew the kind of stress Jonghyun haboured, no matter how minute this issue over airport photos was. As the spotlight found its way above their heads, everything they do - eat, wear, say - could become a potential headline. Especially if they’re negative. 

“Ah, I don’t know. I’d wear a shirt instead.”

‘Just wear whatever you like’ Aron wanted to say, but he bit back the statement with a laugh instead. He would have said that five, six years ago, when he was just getting used to the whole stress of a full-day’s schedule and the feeling of homesickness. He was fiery and had a shorter fuse, impatience finding its way to the tip of his tongue as he engaged in meaningless banter with the other boys. One that almost lacked the basic tact to stop himself in an argument. But years had passed and he’s a changed person; temper rubbing away into patience. 

He swayed, forcing JR to move along with his hands on the younger’s waist. 

Jonghyun lets him.

“You looked good in everything, Jonghyun-ah.”

He said it like how he would coax Noah to become still for once, lightly moving and toes tipping slightly to rest his chin on the shoulders. A little compliment every other day had slowly accumulated into a form of habit, and Aron too found it less forceful and embarrassing as he repeated good words to his members. It’s cheesy, but it came to him easily, thanks to the Busan boys’ consistent efforts at getting them to speak up too. After years of mean teasing, getting on each other’s nerves, the last few years was a major change. 

Of course it was. Considering all the things that they’ve been through individually, how could they not appreciate what they have? Every little thing, every big surprise, they took it with humble hands. 

When you’re used to not having much, you learn to be thankful when you get something, anything.

For Aron, the fact that his members opened their arms for him readily even though he contributed so little to the team, even causing trouble for them at one point in time, changed him. At that point in life, it was the four of them, his brothers, and him against the world. Now, the way the fast-growing fandom was opening up to him was another eye-opener that swelled his heart with gratitude. 

For Jonghyun, it was the fact that NU’EST managed to rough out the toughest seas to their first win, even if it’s accepted with four members instead of the five, that he would remember for life.

When you’re used to not having much, you learn to fear losing whatever you were finally rewarded with.

“Hyung, don’t wear your gym clothes tomorrow to the airport. Even if you looked good in everything.” He said as he turned around, and Aron welcomed the frontal hug with open arms, head tilted as the younger sluched over to tuck himself within his grasp. What seemed like yesterday when they were about the same height, but now Jonghyun had outgrown him, becoming taller, fitter, and even more handsome with passing days. Yet there’s one thing never changed, and it’s how he still curled himself into a ball when he sleeps or trying to fit within the shorter male’s arms. 

Aron found it endearing, though he couldn’t help tease the other by running a finger down the middle of his back, along his spine, the ticklish sensation easily bringing Jonghyun back up into a straightened position, albeit just for a few seconds while letting out a whine.

“Hey, what’s wrong with my gym clothes?” Aron rebuked, walking backwards so that they both fall onto the bed, his back hitting the pile of clothes that Jonghyun had been throwing out from the open closet from all the luggage packing and what not. He liked his favourite training outfit despite Jonghyun’s unfavourable comments when he wore it out to where cameras were waiting. It’s an added reason why he wore it sometimes, just to irk the younger, because he can.

“ _They’re fugly_ ,” Jonghyun shrugged with a matter-of-fact tone, nestling himself, body pressed against his hyung in his favourite, most comfortable position.

“What? Rude!”

Jonghyun let out a childish laugh, lips parted and teeth showing, and Aron leaned in to silence it with a kiss. The air settled when they pulled away from each other, and it got quiet enough for him to hear Baekho’s thundering footsteps as he made his way back to his room from the showers. 

“Just wear the one with print. And then toss on one of your new jackets.”

“Okay.” Jonghyun hummed, playing with Aron’s fingers.

“And your black jeans. You look cute in that.”

“All black?”

“Yes~”

“Okay.” 

They stayed like this for awhile. Aron could hear the doors of the other rooms opening and closing, followed by feet pattering. Mingi singing some Korean trot song on his ways to the shower. Baekho’s voice as he spoke on the phone with Bumzu, fading away into the distance as he walked out. The sounds of their shared home with others. Aron thought how empty it’d be if they all moved out into their own houses in the future, how quiet that would be. Eyes trailed to the crown of his lover’s head.

“...Jonghyun-ah?”

“Aron hyung.”

“You really do look good in everything.” Jonghyun looked up, amusement dancing in the glint of his eyes as Aron quirked a similar grin of his own. He understood what the repeated statement meant. It was a compliment, as it was Aron’s little way of saying ‘don’t worry’.

_‘Don’t worry, the fans will love you for who you are. The way I love you for who you are.’_

The sheets rustled as Jonghyun moved, tugging and nudging till he settled on the bed, this time pulling his hyung onto his chest. Aron had laughed, making weird alien-like noises as he snuggled on his chest, one arm around his waist and the other under his head. 

“Hyung.”

“Yes Jonghyun.”

“Aron hyung always looked cool in anything too.”

This time it’s Aron who grinned against the thin fabric, burrowing his face into the warmth of Jonghyun’s arms. Even if his leader had teased him about his fashion sense and that set of gym outfits, Jonghyun too, loved him the way he is.

The same way he hoped everyone would love him the way he is.

* * *

> _Or white._

He wasn’t a fan of white bedsheets because of how quickly white catches any dirt, or hair, considering how he’s an owner of two fur-shedding dogs. But it was a housewarming gift from Minhyun, who never failed to amaze Aron with his choice of gifts that suit his minimalistic outlook in life. Ren got him a lava lamp, a distinctive gift that Aron proudly displayed in the high shelves where his dogs couldn’t reach. And Baekho? He bought a new cot for Kkotsooni - a practical gift that too was reminiscent of his rationale and tough belief in finding usefulness in every aspect of life.

Jonghyun brought a gift too, an indoor dog house for Noah complete with blankets for both of his furry pals. However, none of that mattered as much as having _him_ around the house. 

( Noah would agree. )

Besides, Jonghyun laying under him on the white bedsheets that accentuated his gorgeous tanned skin, glowing and glistening with sweat, tousled black hair in a messy array was his favourite “housewarming” gift. If Jonghyun dancing on stage was sexy, then this - him with a quirk of his lips and soften eyes, him with legs wrapped around his waist, and his husky voice moaning in the close proximity of their lips in between slow kisses - was out of this world.

And boy oh boy was Aron extremely proud to know that he’s the one and only person to be able to see this side of him.

“Hyung, I’m...I’m almost there- _more_.”

When he moved his hips, grinding close, Aron clenched his jaw, breathe hitching. He could feel Jonghyun’s fingers clutching onto his back, leaving lines of red when the morning comes. The way he writhe under his thrusts, the way his eyes were fluttering to a close, torso arching. 

It drove Aron insane every fucking time.

“Almost, Jonghyun-ah...with me…fuck-!”

Aron quickly came to learn that white bed sheets were hard to maintain, but considering how it drew a giggling fit of laughter from Jonghyun the next day, when the two of them had to haul it off for laundry, he supposed he could still use them _pretty_ often.

* * *

> _I could be every color you like._

There was once when Aron asked him to move in with him, but Jonghyun had rejected the offer with the slightest hint of a blush and flustered stuttering of ‘I’m not ready’. He couldn’t deny the bit of disappointment, but he respected Jonghyun’s decision. And while they’ve been dating for a few years now, Aron knew that it’s a huge step to _live_ together. Not with anyone else, but just together, in a private space they could call their own. That’s a big commitment, and truth be told, even Aron wasn’t sure he’s ready for that conversation.

_Yet._

( It didn’t stop him from faking a jealous spite that he was living alone with Ren half the time, when Baekho had gone on more trips than ever with Bumzu for his songwriting quest after Minhyun too, have found a new apartment to go ‘independent’. 

It never worked, because Jonghyun would pout and Aron would lose, all in the span of one second. )

But now, he’s more than contented to the rare days he came to sleepover, naked torso huddling close in search of warmth under the blankets pulled all the way up to their necks. Eventually, there will be a better time to have that discussion. 

Jonghyun shifted, the sun streaming in casting onto his face as Aron chuckled. Soon enough, the younger cracked one tired eye open, grunting in greeting, before ducking under the sheets. On lazy days like these, there was no need to wake up on time. There’s no obligation to jump out of bed simply because he’s prompted, and Jonghyun would gladly take his own sweet time reeling in the familiar scent of Kwak Aron with natural sun gently rousing the sleep out of his soul.

Aron lets him. It’s the rare time he could truly pamper him too, in between all the busy schedules they’ve had and the series of schedules they would soon have now that the year was coming to an end. Fingers gently playing with the soft locks of Jonghyun’s black hair, he couldn’t resist but press his lips to his forehead, eliciting a satisfied smile from the younger.

“Morning, my love.”

Jonghyun cuddled closer, Aron catching him easily within his arms.

_‘Morning, to the colors of my life.’_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! c: this is my first official fic on this pseud and i'm so excited to start writing more fics for nu'est pairings! jron has been my new go-to pairing as of late ( thus the pseud name ) and i have so many ideas to explore for 2020. your kudos, comments and suggestions are all kindly appreciated! they really motivate me to work harder ; o ;
> 
> also, bonus brownie points if you could guess which color is at which era hehe.
> 
> once again, have a very merry christmas! ♡ sng


End file.
